ADSI is a telecommunications protocol standard developed by Bellcore. ADSI enables alternate voice and data capability over the existing analog telephone network. This capability permits ADSI telephones to communicate with users through a familiar voice response audio interface, where the user listens to voice recordings and makes menu selections using a telephone keypad, and with visual menus and information on a screen display, where service selections can be made using soft keys.
In addition to real-time interactive applications, ADSI also enables program transfer using a capability known as Feature Download. These programs, or service scripts, can be developed on a server and run on a local terminal. In many cases, these scripts are stored in an external database accessible to one telephony platform and for access by the telephony platform serving the user. Therefore, when new features are requested by the user, or are newly added by the server, the scripts are transferred by the telephony platform to the ADSI These scripts define not only call flow, but also define the soft keys and displays presented to the user during a call.
One example of applied ADSI technology is Northern Telecom's Advanced Call Management Service (ACMS). In ACMS, customer selected features are stored in an external database. When a customer calls in for activation of services, a database lookup is performed so that the appropriate information for that customer can be downloaded to the telephone. The application runs on a Network Applications Vehicle (NAV), that is typically a UNIX-based telephony platform, and reads an object file to get information concerning the call flow. The NAV presents the call flow, including ADSI commands, to the end user and as a result a new application is presented to the terminal.
Some telephone networks operate a UNIX-based telephony platform that can operate ADSI technology (ADSI telephone networks). Other telephone networks operate on less advanced telephony platforms that cannot operate ADSI technology. Their users are excluded from the opportunity to use ADSI technology by their telephone network.
It is cumbersome and costly to change download files on a NAV. It is also impractical to provide custom download files with caller selected information. Nevertheless, there is an unmet need for such download services.